powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Phant
Master Phant was great Pai Zhuq master years ago, but after time, he was released from his duties, leaving him depressed and feeling unneeded. He lost all contact with the Order of the Claw, and moved to a remote forest to live out the rest of his life in solitude. But when the Pangolin attacked the city, the Rangers need him to teach them his weapon, the Jungle Mace, so that they could use it to break through the Pagolin's Armor. The Rangers were able to find Master Phant, but the old warrior refused to help them. With the Pangolin attacking the city again, the Rangers had no choice but to leave. But Lily decided to stay behind, saying that she wasn't leaving until Master Phant taught her how to use the Jungle Mace. While waiting, Lily began planting flowers in the yard to help brighten up the atmosphere, but Master Phant still wasn't impressed, or pleased with Lily's attitude. When the Rinshi arrived and began attacking Lily, Master Phant realized the error of his ways. He saved Lily by using the Jungle Mace, and then began teaching her how to use the weapon. Thanks to his teachings, Lily learned the Jungle Mace and the Rangers were able to summon the Elephant Zord and use it with the Jungle Pride to destroy Pangolin. The Rangers helped give Master Phant a new outlook on life. They went back and helped finish Master Phant's garden, as well as brightening up his house. Now Master Phant promises to stay in touch with the Order of the Claw, in case he is needed again. Later, Master Phant was kidnapped by the Phantom Beast General Snapper. Once captured, the Phantom Beast Generals used the Crystal Eyes powers to create evil Spirit Rangers from the Masters Spirits. While under the spell of the Rinzin Power & the Crystal Eyes, the Masters project their Spirit Energies into the forms of the Spirit Rangers. They were not aware of who they were fighting or what they were doing, all they knew was to fight. However, the battles drained their energies greatly, limiting the time the Spirit Rangers could fight the Power Rangers. Luckily RJ, with the help of his father, managed to save his dad & the other Masters. Once the Masters were free from the Rinzin Power & the Crystal Eyes, they were able to then use the Spirit Rangers for good. Master Phant, as well as the Yellowr Ranger, was now able to summon forth the Elephant Spirit Ranger to help the other Rangers in battle. In the battle against Dai Shi's Beast Army, Master Phant and all the other Masters reached the highest level of their Animal Spirits, morphing them into actual human animal warriors. With this power, they were able to destroy the remains of Dai Shi's Beast Army. However, Dai Shi then took their spirits, allowing him to regain his true Dragon Form. But in the end, Casey, Lily & Theo, with the help of Jarrod & Camille, were able to finally destroy Dai Shi for good, and return the animal spirits back to the masters.